


A Supernatural Mess at Ouran

by Rivaille_Ackerman



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Hikaru/Oc/Kaoru, Slow Build, high school years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille_Ackerman/pseuds/Rivaille_Ackerman
Summary: When an American transfer student gets stuck at Ouran after moving here, she finds she gets stuck dealing with the antics of the host club. The hosts find out she is more than she seems and a pair of ginger haired twins get even closer.





	1. Ch 1. Foreign Friends

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey everyone, NyxAria here! This is my first solo fic and no my OC NyxAria Nocte is not me, though i do take her name because all of my oc’s are me in a way. *Ponders for a moment before making a bashful expression.* Well ignore my ramblings, here's the story! Please leave any opinion, as long as it is helpful or expressing interest in the story, thank you!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Key: normal speech, _‘thoughts’_ , **French** , **_American English_**  
>  Translations: **Tu parle Francais?** \- You speak French? **Oui, je parle Francais.** \- Yes, I speak French.

I shove my hands into my jeans pockets and lean against the wall. Mr. Satoshi told me to come in after he explained I moved here from the United States and not to tease or make fun of me and yada yada yada. I didn't really hear him after that, tuning out his boring explanation. I'm fifteen and a sophomore, I know how schools work, even if I'm in some stupid rich kid, Japanese one.

Yes, from now on I am attending Ouran High Institute. After my brothers and I moved up here, they pulled one of their famous vanishing acts for work and left a detailed message stating what school they signed me up for, the rich one not public one, and that all school expenses should be paid for. My brothers have raised me since my parents passed away in a car accident nine years ago. They're about ten years older than me and are my legal guardians.

Back to school, the principal told me because I was transferring from a foreign school I was not required to wear the uniform. I was allowed to wear my ‘commoners’ clothes. I was thankful I didn't have to wear that ugly yellow dress or the not so bad royal blue uniform. Instead I don washed out levi’s, grey combat boots, a black-fade-to-white vest and a long sleeve white shirt with the phrase ‘stix and stones could break my bones, but anything you say will only fuel my lungs’ written across it. Yeah, I know, American, but it's what I have.

“Miss Nocte would you please enter?” I pushed off and opened the door quietly and felt the attention shift towards me. Walking to the front, I stopped and turned to the class and bowed, my braided dark brown hair falling to the side. I open my mouth, the words falling from my mouth fluently. “My name is Nocte NyxAria, please take care of me this year.” I looked up and held back a smug smirk, most of the classes expressions held surprise. My Japanese was flawless and I had to thank my brothers and the fact they still remembered the Japanese taught from Ojii-san when we use to visit him as kids.

“Please take a seat Ms. Nocte.” Walking to the back, I easily slid into my seat, not missing some of the sneaky glares sent my way by the females in the class. I looked ahead of me, a brown head of hair and the blue uniform in my sight as well as twin sets of orange also in blue in my vision. 

Classes passed without much hassle until the lunch bell rang. The person in front of me turned around and I was struck with the sight of a doe eyed girl and a warm smile. She opened her mouth and I knew immediately that it was in fact a she. “Hello, Nocte-san. My name is Fujioka Haruhi. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask.” Before I could express my gratitude to her, I felt one arm take my left side and another take my right, wrapping around my shoulders and drag me from my seat.

I watched as Fujioka sighed, an apologetic look on her face as she began gathering her things and that's when I noticed the absence of her two ginger haired companions. _‘Must be them dragging me,’_ I thought giving a soft hum as I just let them do as they please. I got a few odd looks but other than that there wasn't much that happened. We began to turn into a room and the sign caught my eye, causing me to become confused. _‘Music room 3?’_

I was plopped on a couch and the two who released me took a seat on either side of me. I took this chance to look around and was confused to find many chairs, tables, couches and a few surprised males. The boy on my left chose now to speak. “Boss we have a new-” “Transfer student, she’s-” “American~.” The two chorused together, doing that odd thing only twins could really pull off. 

I let out a sigh. I was tired and hungry and moved to drape myself across the twins lap’s, my head and feet placed on each respectively. They looked at each other, tilting their heads curiously as a tall blond made his way over. He bent down, a flirtatious smile gracing his face. “Why hello my American princess.” My head quickly perked as I caught just a very faint hint of an accent and I opened my mouth to question him, words easily flowing through my parted lips. **“Tu parle Francais?”** His face lit up in surprise but he easily replied. **“Oui, je parle Francais.”**

“Um, Tama-chan what’s she saying,” a small blonde asks, coming over. Instead of answering the taller one turned to either ginger to the side of me, exclaiming, “You sneaky devils! You told me she was American!” Now it was my turn to speak. “I am American. I just happen to be Trilingual. English, French and Japanese are my majors in language.” A small smile settled on my lips as from my position I felt a hand begin to run through my hair.

“Pardon my behavior, princess. Let me introduce my group.” He grinned down at me as Fujioka walked in, speaking freely. “Tamaki, leave the poor girl be it's her first day.” She sighed and gave me a small sympathetic smile. “Haruhi, my beautiful daug-” He was cut off while I was abruptly moved, the twins having shot up to cover the French blond's mouth. I pouted slightly, sitting up slowly but getting a better look at the twins faces to see their amber colored eyes. “Y’know you're gonna have to try harder than that if you wanna keep _her_ secret.” 

I smirk a bit when I feel a small tug on my sleeve and look to the smaller blond. “How did you know Haruhi was a girl?” I gave a small shrug. “Being raised in America has slight advantages. Let me guess, you're actually one of my senpai’s correct?” I smile down at him and he replies with his own large grin. “Yep! If you came from the same class as the twins and Haru-chan then I must be!” He giggles cutely, swinging his large, pink bunny back and forth. I turned my attention back to the other's, eye catching the last few unfamiliar males. “Wasn't I promised an introduction?”

A few seconds later the twins were right next to me once more, pulling me back onto their couch and into their laps this time, causing a very small flush to dust my cheeks as they wrapped their arms around my waist. I shivered when I felt their breaths on my ears. “Why of course you-” “get an introduction. I’m Hitachiin Hikaru.” This came from my right before my attention went switched to the twin on the left. “I'm Hitachiin Kaoru.” I took notice of the slight voice difference and I gave a very small nod. _‘Now I can atleast tell them apart.’_

A hand on my knee made my attention move to the small blond who grinned up at me. “I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey! This is Usa-chan!” He showed me the large bunny and I smiled at the stuffed rabbit. “Hello Honey, Usa-chan.” A shadow covered Honey and caused my lavender eyes to look up at a very tall male. Honey brightened instantly, exclaiming “Takashi!” The ravenette picked up the blond, setting him on his shoulders.”I'm Morinozuka Takashi.” He states, voice even and slightly deeper than I expected. I give him a small wave while smiling. 

The last unfamiliar raven-haired male adjusted his glasses, looking at his clipboard while walking over. “Ah, Miss Nocte, the American transfer student who moved here only a few days ago. My name is Ootori Kyoya and your brothers informed me that to prevent you from having to get a job and be paid through working, you shall instead help us here at the Host Club.” 

A groan bubbled past my lips and I leaned back, mumbling something about stupid brothers as my hair fell over my shoulder slightly. Haruhi picked up on my mood and changed the subject back to the original question. “Well, I already introduced myself but you can call me Haruhi if you like. I know in America no one really calls each other by their last name.” I give her a grateful smile. “Thank you Haruhi, you can call me NyxAria if you’d like.” She nods before pointing to the French blond from earlier who had moved to sulking in a corner. “That's Suoh Tamaki, the obnoxious dork happens to be the leader of this club.”

I bite back a small yawn, my body yelling at me because I was exhausted. I try to focus on her words. “This flirt is the leader?” She nods, before looking down my body further. “Are you really okay sitting like that?” My gaze turns to my waist, confused before I see the two sets of arms on my waist. I had honestly forgotten they rested there through everyone's introductions and I gave a small shrug, leaning back and relaxing even more somehow in the unfamiliar touch. “It's just comfy.” I close my eyes and smile softly.

“Why do you-” “think she's heavy?” The twins ask. “No she just seems quite c- ah, look at that, she's fallen asleep.” Looking down, the amber eyed brothers saw that sure enough, I had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyxaria somehow ends up staying with the twins longer than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Well you're still here so that’s a good sign! No translation for this chapter but I still have a key.  
> Key: normal speech, _‘thoughts’_ , **French** , _ **American English**_

A hand shakes my shoulder, trying to rouse me from my slumber. “Go ‘way, ‘m tire’.” My mumbled speech a bit slurred. The hand began poking me and wouldn't stop until I reached the point where I finally sat up and glared at the human, Hikaru it seemed, before taking the hand that had poking me and pulled them down by it. I pushed him until I had moved in an odd half laying, half sitting on him position, my head on his chest and legs in his lap. 

 

I got comfy and figured he didn't mind me being on him. After all he didn’t push me off. I ignored the sounds that bubbled up, little laughs, giggles and snorts coming from the somewhat now familiar voices of the people I was introduced to not long ago. The ginger sighed and I felt him move until he gave up on trying to escape and wrapped his arms around me. I hummed in content and slowly slipped back into dreamland.

 

When I awoke again, I was alone and in an unfamiliar place. I sat up, an orange blanket falling down to bunch up at my waist as I looked around the room a bit warily. The room was quite large and was filled with doubles of everything. Two beds, one light blue and the one I happened to be sleeping on, and the other a minty green. Two closets, one on either side of the room accompanied by two desks and two floor length mirrors. One key thing I noticed as a huge difference is while one side of the room it was covered in musical objects, the other side was decked out with art supplies.

 

The blue side of the double colored room had CD’s stacked in piles on the dark brown dresser, earbuds and headphones hanging up or stationed in boxes. A few notebooks labeled  **_lyrics_ ** stood on a nightstand by the bed next to a small radio. A few instruments actually sat near the side in cases, surprising me. 

 

The green side of the room had sketches of random things, clothes being a majority, on the walls, boxes of multicolored paper and a large crate of things like markers, crayons, sharpies, colored pencils, and paints separated in holders sat on the dresser. There was a few sketchbooks on the desk with a small lamp stationed by them.

 

A small smile graced my face, knowing I got to see something about who I could guess are the twins. Throwing the blanket off, I realized I was missing both my socks and shoes, revealing my painted black toenails. I wiggled my toes on the soft carpet before standing when something a little odd caught my eye. Looking inside the closet, I found a box labeled  **_pranks_ ** , a matching one in the other closet. I shook my head a small smile on my face. I moved to the front door and was a little surprised to find a pair of indoor slippers waiting for me.

 

Slipping them on I quietly ventured through the house, searching for the ginger haired males. I passed a few rooms, two living areas, a small bedroom designed for a child, a few servant quarters and the kitchen before finally reaching a room that caught my eye when I saw the twins heads from inside. I knocked gently, stepping inside.

 

My eyes widened as I took in the sight. What few designs I saw in the bedroom was nothing compared to what saw on the walls and desks in here. Mannequins had pieces of fabric pinned on them as well as others wearing clothes to form outfits and accessories decorated wrists, necklines, ankles and heads of others. My eyes traced the room and I saw the twins conversing quietly at a desk near the corner of the room, a paper I'm guessing had a new design between them.

 

Walking around I was quite surprised to see that some of the stuff here I had in my closet at home. I walked around a bit more before something caught my eye, coaxing me over. A plain black spaghetti strap tank top paired with a baby blue short skirt highlighted with bits of green stood before me. On its left wrist there was a blue and green beaded bracelet a matching anklet on the right leg. As I admired the clothes, rubbing the fabric between my fingers I didn't notice the sneaky twins behind me.

 

“It’d look good on you.” Hikaru says, causing me to jump and turn around. They had matching grins plastered on their features and I gave them a mild glare. “Shut it Hikaru!” Their grins seemed to drop and instead surprise made its way to their faces. “How'd you know I'm not Kaoru?” He seemed genuinely confused as well as his twin. 

 

I smile at them gently. “You two may look alike but it's not hard to tell you apart. Physically you are similar while personally you are very different. Hikaru.” I turn my lavender gaze to the right. “You seem to enjoy music to the point you got as far as to learning instruments. You love the variety sounds something can create. Kaoru.” I turn to his brother. “You love art, am I correct? You're side of the room easily shows you are very creative. You are also very talented and i bet if you put your mind to it, could draw anything.” 

 

The twins seemed shocked and stared at me with wide eyes. I decided to take a bit of pity on them. “I have always been able to tell apart any set of twins once introduced. After all what kind of sister would I be if i couldn't tell my own brothers apart?” I give them a wink, placing a finger on my lips. 

 

They turned to each other. Very few people have ever been able to tell the difference between them, let alone this quickly. “It may just be because of her own twins, Kaoru.” “I think so too, Hikaru. But maybe we could try to be her friend, after all we will be working with her.” Kaoru was curious about her, as was his twin. “We can try Kaoru.” Hikaru confirmed, each of them nodding to the other before noticing the absence of said girl and the outfit that she was admiring.

 

The two males made their way over to the small dressing area that lay to the side of the room. Over the side of the folding screen flew clothes, succeeding in hitting either twin. They took off the articles of cloth and folded them neatly as they patiently waited, neither brave enough to try to go behind to where I was. 

 

After a few moments I stepped out, adjusting the skirt a bit before looking up at them. “Well?” They both stared for a moment before Kaoru spoke up. “There's something off.” Hikaru nodded, trying to think of what the flaw would be. I shift a bit uncomfortably, braid moving with me. Kaoru snaps his fingers. “That's it!” He moves close to me, reaching his fingers past my shoulder to take my chocolate colored hair in hand and untying it. He begins to unweave the strands and when he finishes, soft waves fall down my back, stopping a little past my waist.

 

I turn watch as Kaoru steps back and Hikaru nods, both muttering, “Better.” I smile, fidgeting with the bracelet on my tan skin. I stand there for a few minutes before something occurs to me. “What time is it?” Hikaru takes out his phone, checking the time. “Looks to be around Six o’clock, why?” I cock my head to the side. “Just wondering if you were gonna keep me here all night though we barely know each other.” I smile as the twins chuckle. 

 

“We can have a butler arrange to take you home if that's alright?” “Sure, but mind telling me where you put my stuff?” They nodded and led me through the house till we reached the front door and I was reintroduced to my bag and shoes. I thanked them before demanding one of their phones. Kaoru held his out and I quickly snatched it before putting in my number. “We might as well have each other's numbers if we're gonna be friends, share that with Hikaru will you?” 

 

He nodded quickly hand the phone to his twin who copied the contact into his own phone, each snapping a quick picture of me which left me surprised. They each hand me my clothes and I asked if they could wait for me to change out of the ones I tried on but they just told me to keep the outfit. “Why take them off when they look so cute on you. Take it as sign of our new friendship,” they had said. In return I placed a small peck on each of their cheeks. “Then take that as a sign of my friendship for now.” 

  
They called over a butler and had him call for a driver to be ready to return me home. I turned to the pair of them, smiling. “Thank you guys for taking care of me, even though we don't know each other well.” I bow to them slightly and in turn they bow to me. “Expect much more attention now that we consider you our friend.” They smirked at me and I moved to tie my boots on. A honk alerted me that the twin’s ride was here and I bade them a quick goodbye with a wave, stepping out to leave the Hitachiin household.


	3. The Twins Fight! Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical morning for NyxAria and a glimpse at the beginning of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for future reference, I am combining both factors of anime and manga. I am however making it so it is the start of the first of three terms, the month being May, about mid way through it for plot reasons. NyxAria’s appearance would be around the time before the twins fight, obviously, and after the Renge and Physical exam chapters/episodes.
> 
> Key: normal speech, _‘thoughts’_ , **French** , _ **American English**_

I woke up grumpily, nearly throwing my alarm clock at the wall. I didn't though considering my alarm clock was my phone and I loved the orange and blue striped device. I had ordered the case covering it before we moved to Japan and had yet to change it but I didn't really see the need to.

I pulled myself out from under the sheets, shivering at the cold air against my skin, having worn a red tank top and black shorts to bed. I give a small yawn, running my fingers through my long chocolate hair. I head to the bathroom, and turn on the shower to start getting ready for the day.

After a steaming shower I dress, pausing to look at the outfit the twins had given me before shaking my head, deeming it too ‘school inappropriate’. I slip on a darker pair of jeans, the dark navy going well with the black vest I place on over my dark blue, short sleeved top. Taking a pair of socks and black calf high boots with a slight heel, giving me a few inches to add to my small 5’ 2” (157 and ½ cm), from my closet I wander back into the bathroom for a minute.

I put on a bit of make up, just a waterproof skin colored makeup to cover up any blemishes and marks I want to hide. I grab a quick granola bar from the cupboard and my backpack, heading out after I brush my teeth.

I check my phone, making sure I was early enough before walking to school, my small house not to far from the educational facility. I got there in plenty of time, blinking in surprise as I see the hosts starting to arrive. I did give small laugh when I saw Tamaki pouting at Haruhi about something. Walking over I quickly take note of the situation.

“Senpai, I'm not gonna trade you lunch today.” Haruhi was holding a boxed bento I had seen her carry a few times to class, often eating it in the classroom. “But Haruhi, I'll buy you anything off the menu! I could even ask for fancy tuna!” Tamaki seemed to desperately want her food however, for some reason.

“It's just a bit of leftovers from the night before, surely not fit for the host’s _king.”_ Haruhi had a small smirk when she teased the blond who proceeded to stutter and pout further. I gave a small laugh and was about to join the conversation when two sets of arms grabbed either of mine.

“Well what do we have here?” A deeper voice purrs, causing the two hosts in front of me to turn. “Seems like our new friend is eavesdropping on our toy and king’s talk. So care to tell us why?” This voice was a bit higher but I relaxed when I recognized them. “Oh Hika, Kao! I didn't know you were both so observant! Why I was just going to suggest we make some kind of food so the king is satisfied with his obvious Haru food craving. What do you say Haruhi, want to try and make something with me?”

Haruhi seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding. “Yeah but I don't think today would be to good. Maybe another time? That means you're gonna have to wait Senpai.” Tamaki seemed to be a little put off but didn't protest. We reached the building and I gave a small wave to Honey and Mori who I saw walking down the hall. They each returned the gesture, although the smaller’s wave had a lot more enthusiasm with the way it quickly shot from left to right.

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by the bell, signaling to start to head to class. Tamaki bade the four of us goodbye, and we headed our separate ways. We each took our seats, Haruhi directly in front of me and the twins on either side of her. Our teacher walked in and class began.

<~>

I gave a small groan and stretched, my back giving a satisfying pop. The hosts in front of me turned to look at me. “Math today sucked.” “So did French.” One twin commented after the other, neither seeming to enjoy much of today’s lessons. Haruhi didn't seem to mind any lesson, but I guess that’s what you can expect from an honor student. “I didn't know you didn't like math, Kaoru, nor did I think you disliked French, Hikaru.” I said to them which seemed to still make them squirm.

My brow furrowed and I asked them what was wrong. “It's just odd-” “having someone-” “tell us apart.” They said, looking directly at me. Haruhi gave a small snort which caused their attention to switch to the female host. “What's so funny?” Hikaru’s tone was obviously filled with slight annoyance. She gave a somewhat innocent look to him. “The fact you both seem to think that it’s near impossible to tell you two apart.” She mentioned it as if it was something obvious, moving to take out her lunch.

The twins looked at each other and seemed to want to say something but shrugged and gave up, standing and making their way to the doorway where most of the classmates had already gone out. They did however hesitate and turned to face my fellow brunette and me. “Do you guys want to join us for lunch?” The female host looked up and cocked her head at me. “I'm fine but don't you want to go eat something Nana?”

I blinked a bit in surprise at the nickname. “Nana?” I asked. She nodded. “I couldn't decide whether to call you Nyx or Aria and NyxAria makes us seem less like friends in the English sense since most people have nicknames for each other. I found it fitting, but if you don't like it I can call you something else.” I was already shaking my head with a small smile. “No, it’s great. Unique too, no one has ever called me that before.”

“We decided to each call her something, I'll call her Nyx.” Hikaru spoke up from the doorway, his brother nodding before opening his own mouth. “And I'll call her Aria.” I smiled at them. “I'll guess I should eat, but tomorrow you and me are gonna eat together, ‘kay Haru?”

At the other’s nod I left with the twins for lunch, finding that Honey eats with Mori and a few other girls and boys. Kyoya and Tamaki seemed to eat together with the darker haired male writing down something the blond was clearly excited about, his arms waving widely. The twins each ordered their lunch before getting it and waiting for me. I was a bit surprised by the action before I turned to order, a bit overwhelmed by the extensive menu.

I ended up getting a strawberry and banana smoothie and a ham and turkey sandwich with provolone cheese and mayonnaise. I sat down and instead of sitting by one of the twins while they sat by each other like I expected, they each took a seat by either side of me. I smiled softly and began to eat, a nice atmosphere settling around us. When we had finished our food, I sipped on my smoothie as Kaoru took out a laptop. “Think we can show her now, Hikaru?”

The ginger haired twin gave a mischievous grin. “Go ahead Kaoru.” The other nodded and quickly turned in the device as I looked between them quizzically. Kaoru showed me what the two were talking about and I started to giggle. “Tamaki is gonna kill you.” They give me identical grins and nod. “We were hoping you’d say that. Boss is gonna flip over this.” Kaoru seemed just as amused as his brother, who took it as his turn to speak. “We're suppose to maintain and run the Host club website, would you want to help us as part of your job?”

I smirked. “Of course. Besides, who else is gonna prank the hosts with you two devils?” They smiled happily and seemed satisfied with my answer. I finished the rest of my lunch just as the bell rang, signaling to go back to class. I gave a small groan and headed back with my two ginger friends.

<~>

Upon packing up I told the hosts I would meet them at the club, wanting to make sure I had everything and if I needed to see what exactly I would need to do for any kind of comprehension or catching up for my classes. What I was not ready for however was to see an upset set of amber eyed brothers who were arguing, a distressed ‘king’ with concerned guests and a confused Haruhi. What caused me to jump and let out a small yelp however was a girl just appearing from the floor on a motorized pedestal. “Haruhi got himself stuck in a love square, and two of them are twins to boot! I'll bring three batches of rice!” The twins spoke simultaneously as if they weren't just arguing. “Butt out of it, otaku.” The girl seemed to become upset at that and mentioned how mean they were.

Ignoring the girl I made my way to Haruhi, and asked what happened. “Well after photoshopping me without my permission, the two proceeded to mention how bored it was without you here. Somehow that lead to them asking me to come over but I declined. They insisted and made me play their stupid game. When I won, one of the girls asked me how I did it and I just told them the truth.” As the brown eyed female went on I could feel my face pale until I finally rested my forehead on my palm.

“And what exactly did you say?” She shrugged. “I mentioned how Hikaru tends to come off as more mischievous than his brother due to his actions and speech.” I opened my mouth to tell her what went wrong, when I was interrupted by something that made my heart sink. “We're finished!” Each twin had yelled at the other before leaving. Kyoya sighed, noticing the state that was left. No twins, a depressed Tamaki who stayed in a corner, the girl from earlier crying as Honey and Mori seemed to try their best to comfort her and Haruhi and I chatting.

The male who wore glasses sighed and cleared his throat. “Due to recent events, I am sorry to inform you all that the Host club is closing early today.” A chorus of groans filled the air as the young ladies left one by one and a few even muttered it was my fault because the twins never fought before I arrived.

I did feel a little bad and I could feel stares on my back as I bid the club farewell, getting a few waves in return as I try and fail to catch the twins, their ride home having already taken off. With a sigh, I decide to confront the issue tomorrow. After all, this isn't a problem you can solve over texting or calls.


	4. The Twins Fight! Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the fight and a little tension between more than just the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yeah, I know Haruhi wasn't meaning to insult them. But she never really explained it to NyxAria so that’s just how she saw it. You'll get a bit of explanation as to why she took it the way she did how she also reacts to the rest of the fight. Please read and review and remember, constructive criticism is good, cruel flames are bad.**
> 
> Key:  normal speech, _‘thoughts’_ , **French** , ** _American English_**

The next day I woke and showered again, slipping on some lighter jeans, grey converses, a grey hoodie and a white shirt. Instead of leaving my hair down like yesterday I decided to pull it up in a ponytail. I woke up a bit earlier today, so after my normal routine I fried some eggs and made toast, eating before I headed to school. It was a bit chilly outside, only being mid-may and spring time so I zipped up my hoodie and jogged to school, backpack slung around one shoulder.

 

I spotted Haruhi and caught up with her, none of the other hosts in sight. “Hey Haru.” I fall into step with the female, beginning to strike up a conversation that lasts until the bell rings as a warning. We sit down in our seats and I watch the door a bit worriedly, not having seen either twin since their fight. Haruhi began to unload her supplies and distracted me for a moment when I heard a voice speak up. “Morning Haruhi, Nyx.” 

 

When I looked up a harsh gasp left my mouth. “Hika… Your hair.” He smiled at me. “Ain't it cute? I'm gonna be pink from now on.” He took his usual seat and a flash of blue caught my eye as the elder twin started talking. Kaoru walked in and gave me a small wave but frowned when he heard Hikaru’s next words. “No longer shall I be mistaken for Kaoru!”

 

Walking over the now blue haired twin gave Haruhi and me a smile. “Morning, guys. I slept well in my bed  _ alone  _ last night. I did have a horrible dream however that my hair was  _ pink! Pink  _ of all things! I'm so glad I didn't ruin my hair like that.” As he spoke he moved to take his seat and I watched with a frown as the other brother slipped it out from under him. My head hit the desk however when Kaoru tore the seat out from under his twin.

 

The tension between them was thick, almost enough that you could see. It reminded me of two demons who fought over something they thought was their own. My frown deepened and I decided by the end of the week, if not day, I was going to do everything in my power to make sure they stuck together. In was then the teacher choose to walk in and I had to deal with the twins’ antics for the rest of our classes.

<~>

 

I was relieved when lunchtime came around and, true to my word, I made Haruhi come eat lunch with me in the cafeteria. I sat side by side with her after I ordered and received my lunch. “So tell me again what happened? Just so I can get a better understanding of the situation.” She nodded.

 

“Yesterday the twins were bored and decided to play a game they love to trick people with. They call it the ‘Which one is Hikaru?’ game and they speak at the same time while covering their hair. I mentioned how I found the game stupid because they were two different people. Later they kept bugging me about wanting to come over and I told them no, mostly because I knew that everything that happens with one host tends to affect all of them. They challenged me to their game and I was able to tell the apart instantly.”

 

I nod at the explanation. “It doesn't seem so bad. What went wrong though?” I was genuinely curious to see how she viewed the event that occurred. She seemed to think for a moment before turning and explaining to me. “Well one of our guests asked me how I was able to tell them apart. I mentioned how Hikaru seems to come off as more mischievous than his brother but I didn't mean it in a negative way.” 

 

I gave a small sigh. I could hear the ginger haired brothers arguing in the background noise of the room. I gave the female hosts an understanding look, now knowing she didn't mean any harm. “Twins tend to take things like that seriously. One could easily take offense to what was said even if it wasn't meant in a bad way. My brother's, who are twins, had a huge fight when I was younger. My mom mentioned how one seemed to excel in one class more than the other. My other brother took offense and thought my mom was calling him stupid and when the other laughed he thought he agreed. It ended up with them fighting and it was a huge misunderstanding. They did make up and are stronger for it now however. Maybe you do need to explain your original thoughts though.” 

 

The brunette seemed to ponder this as I heard a familiar obnoxious blond say how he was disappointed in the twin’s behavior. I did smile though when I turned and saw that Honey chose to ignore his fellow blond and chastised the twins before telling them to share his cake before that quickly started to go down hill. He kept going on about how to share it if he wanted a piece and who got what. Thankfully Mori came in to save him from the wrath of the two annoyed gingers.

 

Tamaki seemed to take notice of Haruhi however. “Haruhi, I hardly ever see  _ you  _ in the cafeteria.” He seemed excited, almost like a puppy. ‘ _ Seems to me like he’d make a perfect Inu, he’s got the whole eager puppy thing down to an art when it comes to Haruhi. Hmm.’  _ I took a closer look at the two as Haruhi showed him her leftovers and talked, coming to a realize something that now seemed obvious. ‘ _ He likes her _ .” 

 

Hikaru decided now would be a good time to take a seat next to Haruhi and I felt a bit of disappointment at the gesture. “So what did you bring for lunch Haruhi, care to switch?” While he spoke he easily traded their plates. “I had to make sure I didn't get something Kaoru did so I didn't get stuff I really like. Here you can have it.” He set hers down and she looked at the school lunch. “I guess so.” 

 

The brunette took a bite and I could see it in her eyes just how much she liked it. I gave a small laugh and noticed I wasn't the only one to take notice of her like of food, Tamaki watching as well. I saw a ‘charming’ smile spread across his face as he moved to try and switch lunches with Hikaru, attempting to still get Haruhi’s lunch. I was distracted as Kaoru took a seat by me. I gave him a small grin and opened my mouth to say something before he interrupted me. “Mind if we switch seats Aria?”

 

I felt myself droop and was grateful no physical signs of my disappointment were shown otherwise. I plastered a smile on my face still even though I swear he could read something was wrong in my eyes when his expression changed slightly. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off this time. “Sure no problem Kaoru.” I moved to stand and took my lunch with me. He hesitated for a moment and I saw him give a small glance to Hikaru before he moved. “Thanks Aria.” 

 

I sat down and decided not to dwell on it too much but my lips adopted a frown as Kaoru offered the female host some of his food, holding it to her lips. I watched how Hikaru moved to take it however, and felt a bit of joy at the fact Haruhi didn't eat it. My frown deepened when I felt the joy, not quite understanding why I felt it. I had only met the boys a two days ago when Haruhi had surely known them longer.

 

The two started to throw food at one another and Haruhi took her lunch back and motioned for me to follow her out of the large lunch room. We went back to the classroom and ate there, although the atmosphere was a bit awkward. I swallowed a bite of food and decided to try and fix it, offering a bit to the girl. She took it and in turn offered me some of hers. We quickly decided if we wanted to take something from another we would and finished our lunches like that.

 

Soon the bell rang and we were once again forced to deal with the twins. I decided to ignore them as best as I could, still a little hurt by their choices of seats at lunch.

 

<~>

 

The host club seemed a bit depressing, no guests were seen anywhere and everyone kind of just sat around. Kyoya took this time to calculate what would happen without the twins. “Looking at the numbers if this situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package. We’re down one pair of loving brothers.” He turned to Haruhi, staring at her. “Oh Haruhi. I just want you to know there’s no reason for you to feel responsible.” He gave a closed eyed smirk. “Even though it was your tactless comment that started this whole thing between you and the twins in the first place, right?”

 

I could tell she felt uncomfortable at the comment and I glared at the ravenette. “Stop it, will you?” His eyes opened in surprise as he stared at me, as well as the other hosts who held similar expressions. “Stop what exactly?” My glare hardened. “Well for one, Hikaru and Kaoru are two very unique human beings. Not some kind of merchandise you handle. They  _ work  _ here  _ for  _ you. Second, you clearly wanted to show Haruhi you blame her for this, if you were really concerned you could have shown it differently.” It was silent after that. Kyoya and I continued to stare at each other, both gazes unwavering and eyes unmoving.

 

Honey broke the tense silence however and Kyoya blinked, my attention swiveling to the small blond, violet orbs still unblinking as I felt a bit good at the small victory. “This is weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this. This never happened before.” He played with his bunny, face filled with worry. Mori nodded in agreement and Haruhi took this chance to look at the two of them. “They’ve never fought before?” She asked curiously.

 

“I've known Kao-chan and Hika-chan since we we're in pre-school. We weren't in the same year so I never really got to talk to them. But I remember that the two of them always played together.” He had my attention now but Tamaki looked away from him and parted his own lips to speak. “Yeah, that's true. I mean I've only known the twins since they were in middle school.” His eyes seemed to become unfocused as if he were thinking about times not now but in the past. 

 

“They were always out of place. A very  _ closed relationship,  _ you might say. They've opened up some since then.” He seemed to come back, eyes refocusing and he smiled at Haruhi. “Y’know maybe this fight is a  _ good  _ thing. Maybe it'll open up their world a  _ bit more. _ Let it run its course-” he was cut off when he was hit in the head by a stray piece of furniture. The twins were further away from the table in the room and a piece of the fight seemed to manage to make its way over here. I turned to Haruhi and saw her deep in thought and decided to leave it be. 

 

I felt a glare on me and turned to find Kyoya with a neutral look, save for his eyes. They were filled with something even a sly fox should stay away from. I froze however when I managed to catch a phrase from Hikaru, face turning to watch the scene unfold. “Now that I think about it, I _hate you!_ ” Kaoru seemed to almost growl and reminded me of an angered animal. “You think _I_ feel any _different!?_ _Look_!” He pulled out a strange looking cat doll and my attention shifted to Tamaki only for a moment as he let out a muffled yelp and paled drastically. “Beelzenef the cursed doll!”

 

I was confused at this point but the rest of the hosts weren't so I figured I missed something else when I was away yesterday. “I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru, I'm going to write your name on his back!” Hikaru grit his teeth as he looked at his twin. “From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!” 

 

I was about to turn away when Haruhi went over and hit both of them on the head and yelled at them. “Will you guys knock it off!?” She held up the doll she took from Kaoru. “What do you think you're doing? You  _ don't  _ bring something like  _ this  _ into a petty fight!” She looked livid and even I flinched away, either twin looking up at her with slight tears and astonishment. “Both of you are at fault here but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess!” 

 

She leaned close into them. “Now apologize to each other! If you don't apologize right now I'm never going to let you come over to my house, have I made myself clear!?” I watched as their faces morphed into smirks. They stood up and began to speak in unison. “So what you're saying Haruhi, is that if we make up we can come over to your place?” 

 

As soon as the words left their lips along with their expression, I caught onto what they had been doing all along. I stood up slowly and watched the scene for a moment more. Haruhi looked from the twins back to the doll and turned it over. I watched her face quickly become annoyed. Hikaru took his brother in his arms and spoke. “I'm so sorry Kaoru, even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother.” Kaoru looked up at him tearfully and replied, “Don't say that Hikaru, I was so worried. I couldn't live with myself if I had ever thought that I had hurt you.” “Kaoru I'll never let you go again!” “Hikaru!”

 

The other hosts seemed unamused, save for Kyoya who was writing stuff down. I, however, made my way to them and they stopped their antics to look down at me. At least they both had the decency to look a bit apologetic. I punched each of them in the arm. “You jerks! You had me all worked up and worried.” They exchanged looks with each other before looking to my slightly tearful eyes and enveloping me in a large hug by both of them. I wasn't expecting it but I leaned into them anyways.

 

“We're sorry NyxAria. We didn't mean to hurt or worry you but it had to seem genuine.” Hikaru spoke softly in my ear and it was so un-Hikaru like but still so him. “I almost broke when you gave me that hurt look today.” Kaoru whispered in my other ear, voice filled with guilt. “Forgive us?” I sniffled a bit.

 

“Only if from now I on I get to be apart of or notified of any pranks like this. You guys both owe me some kind of sweet too.” They laughed a bit. “Whatever you want princess.” I grimaced. “Kitsune.” They gave me a confused look. “Huh?” I shook my head. “I am not a princess, not one of your customer’s. Call me Kitsune if you choose to say something like that.” They seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding to each other. “Seems fitting.” “The twin devils’ friend is a kitsune.” They smiled down at me and I knew everything was alright again.

  
  


Bonus: 

 

“Okay, it's time to play the which one is Hikaru game!” Each twin spoke, their hair still not back to the original ginger I liked. One guest decided to play and happened to say that Hikaru had pink hair. I frowned and walked over with Haruhi as the girl spoke again. “It's much easier to tell you two apart now.” Haruhi shook her head. “No it isn't.”The twins looked at us. I pointed to the blue haired twin. “That one is Hikaru.” Then I pointed to the pink haired twin. “This one is Kaoru.” Haruhi nodded, agreeing with me.

  
They continued to stare at us and I felt Haruhi turn to leave, walking away. I turned too but not before seeing Kaoru look at his brother for a moment and I traced his gaze to Haruhi, that feeling of jealousy, I found its name, filling me. I continued to walk and tried to ignore the feelings bubbling up. After all, foxes and devils don't always get along.


	5. The Grade School Host is the Naughty Type!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should we have really let a kid into the club?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yes, the title is A Supernatural Mess at Ouran and I have yet to show anything supernatural. You're going to have to be patient and move with the story though. I will be writing both episodes that happen and my own custom chapter’s like Foreign Friends and Hitachiin Household. Please read and review!**
> 
>  
> 
> Key: normal speech, _‘thoughts’_ , **French** , **_American English_**  
>  Translations: **Tu parle Francais?** \- You speak French? **Oui, je parle Francais.** \- Yes, I speak French.

I walked around the host club in one of my normal outfits while the hosts had donned Arabian clothes today. I looked over when I saw the double doors open, startled to see a small boy enter. Now I of all people knew looks were misleading, but I got the feeling he was actually from the grade school unlike Honey-senpai who was two years my senior.

 

The hosts gave their welcome anyways and they boy fell over in what I guessed was surprise. When the hosts caught on to who their guest was, they deflated a little, Tamaki doing it the most. “Oh, a youngster. A boy at that.”The twins gave a small shrug after their comment. The french blond sighed before plastering a small smirk on his face. “What’s up kid, you _lost_ ? Or did you _seek us out_ for some reason?”

 

The boy stood and flushed. “You… _you're_ the ‘king’?” Tamaki’s lavender eyes changed quickly from bored to excited. He stood with excitement as the rest of the hosts repeated the title, not having heard it very often. The boy pointed at the taller male determinedly and spoke. “Elementary Division, Fifth year, Class A, Takaoji Shiro! I seek an apprenticeship your kingship!” Tamaki flushed and gladly took the small brunet under his wing.

 

I gave a small groan, not looking forward to dealing with this small child. I could already sense he would bring trouble to us and not at all in a good way. What did spark my interest however was the fact he gave me a familiar feeling, even though I had never met the tiny brunet. I met eyes with him and he stared back before turning his attention back towards the ‘king’.

 

I looked down when I felt a tug at my sleeve. Honey looked up at me curiously. “How come you aren't wearing any Arabic clothes Ny-chan?” I shrugged. “Let's just say Princess Jasmine wasn't my favorite disney princess.” The twins overheard me and made their way over, leaving the grade schooler to distract the blond leader.

 

“Aw but NyxAria,” both amber eyed boys said simultaneously, “we even made you a custom outfit.” I hesitated then, shifting from foot to foot. “Promise its not blue or red?” Hikaru seemed to pout slightly but they booth nodded. “No offense Hikaru, but blue in arabic is not something I will wear. Don't need any genie’s or crazy men trying to take me.”

 

Kaoru snorted. “Aladdin? Well if you did wear those colors, I don't think I would mind saving you from the advisor, kitsune.” I was a bit surprised by the offer but smiled nonetheless. Hikaru had left for a moment to fetch the garbs and soon came back. The ginger’s ushered me over to a changing station and I waved Honey and Mori over. “Think you two can watch and make sure the other’s don't peek? Haruhi told me the other day of when Tamaki walked in on her changing to ask about her wallet.”

 

I slipped behind the folding screen after I got firm nods from both. I stripped and slipped on the pants, their actual name being a sirwal as I was later informed. They were a light purple and from my ankles to about mid thigh were a bit see through. I was thankful the upper part was darker though and hid anything else from sight.

 

Next I slipped on the matching top which was thankfully long-sleeved. I was glad it was the same sparkling lavender and not see through. I looked at the veil and shrugged, slipping on the fabric. I stepped out and the twins immediately rushed to my side, handing me various accessories which they helped me put on. Silver necklaces and matching hoop earrings that lined my ears, three in each. One pulled my hair into a low braid and they both stepped back to admire their work.

 

“There's something bugging me Hikaru.” The elder turned to the younger. “What is it Kaoru?” Instead of answering, the boy stepped forward and removed the veil. He stepped back and smiled. “I think I like that better. Wouldn't want to hide our kitsune’s pretty face, now would we?” I flushed. “Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.” I turned to change but someone stopped me. “I think you're adorable like that Ar-chan!” I smiled down at Honey.

 

“It compliments you well, NyxAria.” I looked up at Mori in slight surprise. I did, however, smile up at the tall male who towered over me. “Thank you, Mori-senpai.” I turned my head when I heard Kyoya clear his throat. “We are about to open the host club, are we ready?” Upon the chorus of ‘Ayes’ the hosts gave, the doors opened that the club was ready for business.

 

<~>

 

“Oh my Tamaki, you have an apprentice?” “Yes. He's still in elementary school but I like the fire in his eyes.” I snorted from across the room, taking some tea off the stove and pouring some cups. I snagged a few cakes, one pink and larger than the other’s. I made my way to Honey’s table, still hearing the conversation. “But are you sure it's okay for such a young boy to become a host?” “Oh why wouldn't it be? Love has nothing to do with age. Take us for instance. Whenever I look at you, my heart starts pounding. Suddenly I feel no different than a lovesick little boy.” “Oh Tamaki!”

 

I shuddered as I passed them, noting how closely the small child sat to the couple. I set down the tray and handed a few guests some tea and cake. “And for Honey, here is a strawberry cake.” I winked and took the tray with me, sighing as I heard the girl who had been previously with the french blond run out bawling. The twins snickered, holding on to each other as they made their way to the child and teen.

 

“So how's it going boss? That's an adorable little apprentice you got there.” Hikaru was still busting up as he spoke but Kaoru stopped and I sensed where that train was going. “Hikaru.” Kaoru’s eyes looked away and his voice was soft. “Do you wish you had a little brother like Shiro?” “Don't be silly. Where could I _ever_ hope to find a _better brother than you_?” He swooped the younger into his arms and they looked at each other. The older held him close as he exclaimed, “Hikaru!”

 

The small child looked taken aback. “Homos! And they're brothers! That makes it totally insensuous!”  Tamaki appeared behind him. “I think you meant incestious.” The small brunet turned to look at him before he was promptly glomped by the small blond host. “Hey Shiro-chan! Wanna eat a piece of cake with me?” He asked cheerily. “We got three kinds! Chocolate, strawberry and lime!”

 

Shiro shoved Honey off of him. “Back off! What grade are you in anyway? Why are you wearing a high school uniform?” He demanded as the older one had tears in his eyes, clearly upset. “Something wrong Mitsukuni?” A shadow covered the two and Shiro looked up in fear. “That's not fair! A little kid like you isn't suppose to have a cool older friend like him!” Honey jumped up on Mori’s back, still teary eyed and his cousin did not look amused.

 

Backing up, the brunet ran into Haruhi who had been helping me carry one of two tea sets. She prevented it from falling and smiled. “Are you alright?” He turned to face her as she spoke. “I know. It’s kinda hard getting use to all the weirdo’s around here. Took me awhile to get adjusted to all the craziness so don't freak out, I'm sure you'll get use to it.” He just stared at her for a moment. Haruhi seemed confused. “Is there something wrong?” “Are you a crossdresser?”

 

Tamaki rushed over and covered his eyes. I gave a deep sigh and shook my head, still waiting patiently beside the female host. ‘ _It's not like he was wrong per say, but he wasn't quite right either.’ “_ Okay that's enough. I think Shiro should take care of the tea for us.” The twins came over and began to pat her head. “Wow Haruhi, you're looking extra manly today!” Kaoru said, his brother words soon following his. “Better do what the boss says and let Shiro take care of the tea set, it's part of his training. You're too macho for tea sets.” The three male hosts gave an awkward laugh.

 

Haruhi gave a small but irritated groan while the grade schooler removed Tamaki’s hand from his eyes. I had a bad feeling so I stayed close while Haruhi tried to hand the short brunet the tray. “Now be careful with it, it's pretty heavy.” He only held it for a second before it started to fall, his hands letting go of it.

 

I quickly shifted the set I was holding to one hand. I managed to catch the tray and had it in my free hand within a few seconds, preventing it from barely crashing to the floor. The hosts were quiet and Haruhi was quick to take the tray from me though she gave me a wary look. Silence filled the air before the child broke it. “I'm not _big enough_ to carry such _heavy stuff_!”

 

“Haruhi, you should thank Nocte. She just saved you from 100, 000 more yen of debt.” Kyoya spoke up, having walked over only a moment ago. “Huh?!” She turned and began to thank me as Shiro turned to the other hosts. “Why don't you make the crossdresser do all your stupid chores!? I'm not here to carry tea sets, I'm here to learn to make women happy!”  Tamaki open his mouth to reply but I cut him off. “You keep acting like that and you’ll never impress her.”

 

The small child froze and turned to me. “I don't know what you're talking about, _Homura_.” I bristled at the term while some of the other hosts became confused. “Flame?” Asked Hikaru. “Its nothing, just something only brats say to my family.” “As far as I know the Takaoji family and Nocte family, while having some relations, are not very fond of each other.” I looked up at Kyoya and decided not to comment. “Oh, you're a Nocte then?”

 

Shiro stood looking at me, and seemed to be waiting for an answer. Instead of replying I just turned my heel and brought the tea where it needed to be, motioning for Haruhi to follow. “There’s no need for me to reply to a _Kawa_.” Shiro growled and startled to lunge for me when the twin’s caught his arms. Tamaki walked closer. “I don't know what you two are talking about mentioning Flames and Rivers, especially the way you seem to use them as terms. What I do know is you, Takaoji, need to be put in isolation!”

 

The twins put their hands up to give a salute before a large cage fell from the ceiling to trap the child. My eyes widened and I instantly made my way over. “Hey! Isn't the cage a little much?!” The twins looked to me, confusion and surprise on their faces. The small brunet started yell and gripped the side of the cage. “What's going on here!? Why did you put me in a cage all of a sudden!?” The small child was freaking out and I sent a small glare to the gingers’ who managed to cringe from the look. Haruhi moved to stand by me.

 

“Yeah, where did it come from? This _is_ suppose to be a music room, right?” Shiro was getting more nervous and riled up by the second. He grabbed the top and placed his feet on the side, trying to get out as he yelled. “This is no way to treat a k- loyal apprentice! Now let me _out_ of this _cage_!” Tamaki sat down and began to sip at his tea. “Not until you learn your lesson. I made you my apprentice because I thought you were serious about becoming a host, but I guess I was wrong.”

 

Shiro had a slightly different look in his eye when he spoke next and I watched him with interest. “I am serious! Totally serious!” With the next sentence his voice broke. “I want you to teach me how to make women happy!” He kneeled against the bars. “I'm gonna run out of time. Please… won't you teach me?” I had had enough. I sent a look to the twins. “Uncage him. _Now._ ” The twins began to move but Tamaki raised a hand. “No, there's something else he was going to say. Let him speak.”

 

I step in front of him and shoot him a look that could have melted metal. I free the child who quickly escapes and runs into my arms. I hold him close to me, shushing him softly. “Shh, kit. It's alright. You’re out of there.” He clung to me whimpering, and I gently comforted him. I ran my fingers through his hair and stroked his back. He sniffled, looking up at me. “I'm sorry Nocte-sama.” I just shook my head. “It’s alright kit. No harm done. Just promise me you won't do anything rash.” He hesitated before glancing at the two gingers and the French blond before looking back to me. He waited a moment but nodded.

 

“You're a host because you like bringing a smile to a girl’s face. That's why you do it, right?” I sighed and saw he was talking once again to the blond. _‘He must really like this girl.’_ “Aren't you the expert, king? Aren't you?!” That had the blond smirking and near us. I was still crouched down with the child in my arms and when Tamaki knelt down and got closer, I drew the brunet child closer to me and glared.

 

“Well you may be a brat but you you seem serious, so I'll teach you. You need to learn how to utilize your resources.” Shiro looked so lost. “What does that mean?” I sighed, not wanting to know what the small child had got himself into. I froze when I hear Kyoya’s voice. “You see, here at the Ouran Host Club our policy is to use our individual personality traits to meet the needs of our guests. For example there's Tamaki, who is the princely type.” I snort and whisper to the child, smirking darkly at the ravenet. “More like the ‘playboy ass’ type.” Shiro chuckled and smiled at me.

 

Mori walked forward, Honey hiding behind him, almost out of sight. “There's the strong, silent type.” I have nothing to say to that because I didn't exactly know him that well. “The boy-lolita type.” Honey stepped forward, clutching Usa-chan. “He's a sweet addict.” Shiro snorted at that. “The little devil type.” The twins smirked down at us but I turned my head, giving a little ‘humf’ and causing them to deflate slightly as Shiro smiled widely and chuckled at them.

 

“And the cool type.” Kyoya motioned to himself while I turned to whisper in the child's ear again who just ended up gasping before bursting out laughing. Haruhi wandered over, and poked the kid who was laughing so hard tears had sprung to his eyes. She looked at me, a smirk playing on my lips. “What's so funny?” I shook my head. “Nothing you need to worry about Haru.” The raven’s eye twitched before he cleared his throat and spoke again, pulling Haruhi over.

 

“It’s all about variety. And now our group is complete with the addition of Haruhi. The Natural.” I had to nod at this because with what I had seen, Haruhi really was a natural when it came down to it. If I wasn't already developing a small crush on another host I might have even fallen for her. Haruhi looked confused, pointing to herself. “The Natural?” Kyoya opened his mouth to speak but was cut off before he could even begin. “What about Nocte-sama? What type is she?”

 

I was surprised by what the small brunet had said. I had never really thought about it. I wasn't really a host after all. Kyoya smirked and I almost shivered with fright. “Oh, she's not a host. She's simply our lap dog.” I glared and opened my mouth but someone else came to my rescue first. “Kyo-chan, that's mean! Ny-chan is too a host!” Mori nodded and I couldn't tell too well but it almost seemed like the tallest host wasn't to happy with his fellow ravenet.

 

It was Kaoru who spoke next. “She is just as much a host as any of us. She gets along well with the customers and I even see some of the males glancing inside watching once and awhile. She is one of the Host club!” Hikaru nodded with his twin. “I've even know what type she is!” Everyone turned to look at him, even his brother. “Well Hikaru, spit it out already!” Haruhi said, becoming a little impatient when he didn't immediately say it. He smirked.

 

“She's the motherly type!” I stared blankly at him as some of the others looked confused. Honey nodded however as well as Kaoru. “I can see that. She's easily caring enough.” Honey perked up. “And she honest like one too! And worries about us!” I looked at the small host in surprise. I smiled at him and motioned him over. I kissed his cheek and I could feel the twins stare as Honey smiled and skipped to Mori with his bunny, now happy.

 

<~>

 

I was tired. It had been a long day yesterday and I sat in the music room with the other hosts, waiting for Shiro’s crush. We had dealt with going to the elementary school, with me and Haruhi stuck using the middle school uniform to sneak in with Honey, who had fit perfectly in an elementary outfit. The best part was the fact me and Haruhi looked so similar, save for her straight haired wig and brown eyes, we could have been twins.

 

We ended up teaching Shiro a piece to play with his girl, who should be arriving shortly to play with him. I was still mad at the twins, and at Tamaki but I didn't know him too well. Granted I didn't really know the twins either, since I had only been here a few days, but I was closer to them.

 

When I heard footsteps I straightened up and stood beside Haruhi, the whole club save for the ‘King’ welcoming the small girl. I said welcome but didn't finish, kind of grossed out by the term princess and how easily they used it. I stepped out as the only known female and guided her over to where the leader stood. “Today’s main event is piano recital by Takaoji Shiro…” He stepped back and from the angle we stood, another piano appeared behind its twin. “...and _you,_ princess.”

 

The small girl looked at Tamaki, then Shiro. And finally she glanced at me. I placed a hand on her back with a smile and gave her a little push to which she grinned widely and moved to play with the brunet. I stepped back and smiled, watching the two children play and communicate through the notes. It made me happy to see them like this. Slowly they began playing other things together and one by one the hosts had to leave. I was thrown the key and told to lock up by Kyoya as I stood watching the two children.

 

“We’ll contact their families to come retrieve them.” I nearly jumped in surprise. I hadn't noticed the twins were still here. I looked back to see the two kids talking happily together then nodded at the twins who each left the room to call each house respectively.

 

When Hikaru finished his call he waited for his twin to call when something caught his eye. He glanced at the door and saw something fluffy and brown. He relaxed when he felt Kaoru’s touch on his shoulder also watching. They turned to look at each other before going back into the room, just seeing NyxAria kneeling next to and ruffling the small children's heads. The girl was smiling happily while the brunet blushed and pouted.

  
“Did you see it too, Kaoru?” The younger nodded. “I thought I did but nothing like that's here.” “Maybe milord had a prop or something?” His twin shrugged. “Maybe.” They glanced back at the girl and children, just watching them as they decided it had to of been nothing. Whatever it was.


End file.
